


Thousands of goodbye kisses

by WhiskeyCream



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyCream/pseuds/WhiskeyCream
Summary: Marco很忙，Toni也很忙，他们总要挤出时间来处理一些重要的事。





	Thousands of goodbye kisses

多特蒙德是个并不大的城市，有些偶遇可以说无法避免，不然Toni的怎么随便去个便利店也遇见了Marco。  
“你怎么来了？”Marco没有流露出任何惊讶，过去Toni招呼也不打一声就来找他的经历可太多了。  
“出差。”  
这就有点尴尬了，Toni真不是来给Marco制造惊喜的，这次来多特蒙德他还有点躲过Marco的意思，只不过他的助理还像往常一样给他订了在多特蒙德工业大学旁的酒店。  
“什么时候走？”  
“明天一早，”Toni刻意避谈他其实已经到多特蒙德三天了，“还有工作。”  
Marco没有继续追问别的关于Toni的行程，他一下子从冰箱里拎出了好几罐饮料，有啤酒和可乐，全部抱在怀里，在收银台把东西卸下以后还顺便把跟在他身后准备结账的Toni手上的咖啡拿了过来。  
“也不差请你一个了。”  
“打赌又输了？”如无意外，Toni认为Marco是出来给他实验室里的师弟买的饮料。  
“什么叫又输了？”Marco笑着拍了一下Toni上臂，“他们这几天挺累的，适当慰劳一下。”  
“你呢？”  
“什么？”  
“黑眼圈，太明显了。”  
“还行吧，Lucien挑了几个本科生来帮忙，其实还没有前段时间累。”Marco尽量表现出自己精神的一面，无奈抑制不住的呵欠出卖了他。  
从便利店离开，Toni下榻的酒店其实在校门口的反方向，他有意跟着Marco多走了一段路，等着Marco发现他们该道别，然后Toni如愿得到了他男朋友的goodbye kiss，就在距离实验大楼几步之遥的一处隐蔽角落。这让Toni想起Marco曾经穿过熙熙攘攘的走廊去到地理实验室，只为了一个偷偷摸摸的课间亲吻，他顿时有种挫败感，也不知道自己这几天在气什么。  
多特蒙德，这真是座Toni喜欢不来的城市，它的天气太多变，时常会有叫人猝不及防的暴雨，冬天也冷得不像话。要说这座城市最糟糕的一点，那绝对是它把Marco从Toni身边抢走了。论学术环境和宜居程度，多特蒙德不是顶好的选择，怎么Marco偏偏哪都不愿去了？  
两人的上一次不愉快的谈话是从Marco告诉Toni他选择留校开始的，在此之前Toni知道Marco收到了许多相当不错的offer，几乎都是来自马德里的大公司，他也开始学习西语了，就在Toni联系中介找好了一套能让两个人住得舒服的大房子的时候，Marco又说他不会到马德里来了，大学里有一个长期项目需要他。  
“西语太难学了。”  
“借口。”  
这并不是一件多严重的事，只不过Toni等了Marco足够久，终于Marco松口愿意到西班牙去了，Toni对这件事的期许值太高，等到Marco反悔的时候，Toni要接受的落差太大了，结果情绪没控制好，跟Marco说话的语气稍微重了些。  
“你有没有想过我每次从马德里过来就为了跟你吃一顿晚饭也是很累的？”  
“你也可以不来的，我说真的……”  
如果Toni不是当场摔门而出，强行终止了对话，他怀疑Marco下一句话就是讨论暂时分开的事了。  
之后就是长达半个月的冷战，谁也没跟谁说过一句话，连问候的短信也没有。然而依今天的情况来看，Toni发现也许这是自己单方面的冷战，Marco不过是太忙了，他很清楚当自己的男朋友在实验室连轴转起来，别说没空发短信了，连饭都可以不吃。  
在酒店的床辗转反侧了许久，Toni决定拿起手机给Marco发了自己的房号。Marco住的公寓跟学校有一段距离，Toni想着如果可以，Marco晚上最好还是到这里睡一觉，而不是嫌回家一趟太费时间而在实验室里打地铺。得到Marco几个表达谢意的emoji回复后，Toni才打开他的手提电脑，继续完成他的工作。  
   
   
Toni是在一个自身很狼狈的情况下注意到Marco的，那时候对方长得远没有后来出挑。  
每学期一度的慈善日都是学校男生们的灾难日，没有哪个人喜欢被当作慈善拍卖对象。高中二年级下学期的Toni很不幸成为了300多人中被抽选出来的10名幸运儿之一，他在慈善日这一天的在校时间将全部属于中标者。  
非常无聊。如果可以，Toni愿意付同等的钱把自己的时间赎回来，比跟一个陌生人相处一天要好得多，如果对方是个话多的就更麻烦了。  
到了慈善日，被母亲悉心打扮过的Toni被带到了礼堂的舞台上，场下不乏为他出价的人，绝大部分是女生，还有凑热闹的足球队的队友。Thomas是投得最起劲的那个，Toni对他这位邻居好友第一次如此感激，哪怕Thomas也是有说不完的话的人，至少他们有一定年份的友情基础。事实证明，Thomas并不是真情实意想要救Toni于水火之中，他真的就是为了起哄，等到投标竞争在几个女生之间变得白热化以后，Toni再也没有听到Thomas喊价的声音了。  
“30欧第一次，30欧第二次……”  
教导主任即将要宣布对Toni的苦难，现在出价最高的女生是学校啦啦队的队长，长得很漂亮，可Toni依然觉得接下来的时间不会好过。  
“50欧。”  
出价的是一个非常瘦削的金发男孩，Toni猜对方就是足球队之前有人提到过的转校生，因为他在此之前对这个人并没有任何印象。  
“噢，Marco出价50欧，还有人出价比他高的吗？”  
他叫Marco。Toni打量起了给自己出价的家伙，对方好似注意到了他的目光，笑着对他招了招手，Toni犹豫了一小会儿，在教导主任宣布那个人竞价成功以前出于礼貌的考量回以了一个点头。  
Toni有注意到先前几乎要赢得竞价的那个女生气得涨红了脸，周围几个大概是她的朋友的人在连声安慰她，也不乏有人向正朝自己走来的金发男孩投去不太友善的目光。  
“我叫Marco Reus，刚转来一周。”  
“Toni Kroos。”Toni很感谢Marco没有要跟他握手，Toni并不喜欢跟陌生人有太亲密的身体接触，即使他知道对方的姓名，不妨碍他仍把Marco视作陌生人。  
在自由活动以前，拍卖对象与相应的中标者会被安排一同到后山坡的草地上享用一顿午饭，然后才是属于他们的自由活动时间。  
Marco脸上一直是挂着笑的，话也许有点多，不过说得非常温柔，让人不感觉到聒噪。Toni有刻意与他保持距离，但说实话，他一点也不讨厌Marco。  
“我知道你是足球队的，上次放学后路过足球场的时候我见到你了。”  
“嗯。”  
“我本来前两天要去足球队试训的，不过不小心把脚扭了。”Marco说着还挽起裤管，指着他脚踝上淡色的淤青给Toni看，“幸好医生说不是很严重，可能下星期我就能去试训了。”  
“足球竞技运动，不是健身项目。”Toni想表达的意思是，他认为Marco太瘦了，在足球场上不占优。  
“我踢球还行吧，以前在多特蒙德的时候也是校队的。”在这一点上，Marco稍微表现出了一点强硬。  
那么毋庸置疑，Toni知道Marco会是BVB的球迷，多特蒙德人都这样。  
Marco兴许是看出自己对他在多特蒙德念书时的足球队经历没有兴趣，所以他没有就这个话题讲下去，Toni感谢他的体贴，也顺势转移了话题。  
“你为什么要转学？”  
“父母工作变动。”Marco望向远方，要不是他微蹙着眉头，看起来就像是在放空，间隔了一段沉默后才说，“适应新环境总是有点困难，不过很高兴认识你。”  
Toni被Marco这么一个情感的转折弄得有些摸不着头脑，在稀里糊涂中被Marco传染了情绪，心情莫名其妙地好了起来，好似早上被作为拍卖对象的窘迫不曾存在。  
午饭后，几乎所有人都往学校的跳蚤集市那里去，那算是慈善日的重头戏，当周围的人都离开了，Marco仍然在慢条斯理地嚼着他的三文治。Toni对此没什么意见，他本来对跳蚤集市也不感兴趣，还不如坐在这里自在。  
终于，在老师的催促下，Marco跟Toni也往跳蚤集市的方向去了，不过在到达集市以前，Marco拐进了教学楼。  
“你可以不用跟着我的。”  
Toni有些疑惑，现在自己是被对方嫌烦了吗？  
Marco继续给Toni解释，“我就是觉得你可能对要失去一天人生自由这件事不耐烦才竞价的，现在你自由啦。”  
这更奇怪了，谁会为了一个陌生人花掉自己一个月零花钱？Toni不习惯平白接受别人的好意，所以他还是决定继续跟着Marco。  
Marco去到了地理实验室门前，正当Toni想着要观望Marco要用什么小把戏开锁，Marco从口袋里拿出了一张门卡。  
“这里平时没人来。”Marco一边开锁一边得意地朝Toni眨了眨眼，“我跟Mr. Flick说我对里面的地质模型很感兴趣，他就把这个给我了。”  
Marco一下子占领了窗台的位置，蜷着腿躺到了上面，适逢外面阳光正好，洒在Marco身上，看起来就暖烘烘的。Marco用随手拿起的实验记录簿打开盖住了自己的脸，接下来就是属于他的珍贵的午间小憩时间了。  
Toni但愿他们的实验室管理员永远不会洞破这个无伤大雅的谎话，毕竟Marco长了一张乖学生的脸，怕是给那位先生形成太大落差。  
Marco太瘦了，窗台上还有好大一块空位，那里绝对是整个地理实验室最舒适的位置，于是Toni也不客气地坐到了上面。  
睡午觉的人在半小时后伸着懒腰起来了，实验记录簿掉下来的一瞬，Toni以为Marco见鬼了。  
我也没长得这么可怕吧？不是Toni自夸，他好歹是被夸着长相长大的。  
“你怎么还在？”  
“为什么不在？”Toni把问题抛回给Marco。  
Marco挠了挠头，好似有些抱歉，“你不觉得无聊吗？”  
“还行。”  
换作别人，大概会认为这样的对话尴尬至极，Toni可不是别人，于是他当下并没有感到任何不适，招架不来的人自然是Marco了。  
“这个位置太暖了。”  
Marco的脸涨红涨红的，他迅速地跳下了窗台，并准备离开地理实验室，Toni自然是跟在他身后。  
“要到跳蚤集市去吗？”Marco小心翼翼地问Toni，“我觉得你不喜欢太拥挤的地方。”  
“如果你想去的话，也不是不行，其实我没有那么讨厌热闹的地方。”主要是看跟谁去凑的热闹。  
“那我们下去？”  
“嗯。”  
“还有，”Marco舔了舔下唇，“要是你以后想到地理实验室，可以找我要钥匙。”  
Toni知道这是Marco在向他释放友谊的信号，几乎没有多余的考虑，Toni应下了，他们不必很熟，但Marco可以是Toni的朋友，就跟Toni的其他朋友一样。  
慈善日的拍卖事件引起了一点余波，不知道是从哪里谣传出Marco喜欢那个试图出价30欧拍下Toni的女生，Toni从Thomas那里得知这个消息的时候只是翻了一个白眼。  
“Marco当然是喜欢Manon，这样才说得过去。”Thomas对此非常认可，“结果Manon这几天就都躲着Marco，可怜的Marco。”  
“我认为你们的逻辑太弯弯绕绕了。”  
为什么有人能想出Marco为了不让自己心仪的女生跟其他男生约会于是花钱带走了自己情敌这种肥皂剧一般的故事呢？  
“不然呢？Marco喜欢你吗？”Thomas一边说一边夸张地摇头。  
“为什么不可以呢？”Toni对于他的邻居如此否定自己有些不满，凭什么Marco就不能是因为喜欢自己？好吧，这个喜欢也就仅限于最普通的那种喜欢，换个词来说叫好感。  
“天啊，Toni，我都不知道你是个这么自恋的家伙！”Thomas笑得抱住了他自己的肚子。  
一下子，Marco成了大家课余时间都会谈论的对象，关于他的消息源源不断，Toni在学校随便到一个地方都能听到，把人描述得异常神秘，当然，其中绝大部分是杜撰的，比如说Marco会转学是因为他的前一所学校倒闭了。  
   
Toni下一次见到Marco就是在足球场上了，是Mats带着他来试训的，问了Thomas才知道，Marco跟Mats是一个班的。  
“我看他那么瘦，觉得风一吹就要倒了，但是他那一脚弧线球也太漂亮了！”围观完了整个试训过程的Thomas在Toni耳边喋喋不休地表达着他的惊叹。  
虽然很想说一根竹竿似的Thomas什么时候有资格认为别人太瘦了，但Toni也只是点头，他同意Thomas夸赞Marco球技的话，不过情感没必要这么外放。  
Marco自然成为了足球队的一员，而且在Toni没注意到的时候，那个金发男孩成为了自己其他队友都相当喜爱的对象。这也是理所当然的，Marco球技好，热情又健谈，有着在球队里受欢迎的所有要素。  
“Mesut现在都跟Marco一起上学了，其实他们家离得很远，不过在一条地铁线上，Mesut会在Marco家附近那个站下车，到站台上等Marco，然后他们一起坐一个站到学校。”Thomas又开始把最新得到的消息跟Toni分享。  
“听起来很麻烦。”Toni甚至不愿意等Felix一起出门，不过他们本来也不在同一所学校。  
“我的重点难道不是想表达Mesut跟Marco关系很好吗？”  
“他们俩有跟谁关系不好的吗？”  
Thomas苦思冥想了好一会儿，认为Toni的话是对的，但又哪里不对。  
要说Marco和Toni的交集，除了在球队里，就仅剩他们一起上的物理课了。在这个课堂上，Marco跟Andre是固定的同桌。Toni没有固定的同桌，不过有偏好的座位，至于旁边坐的是谁，Toni并不是那么在意。  
临近考试，Toni去到物理课的课室时意外发现自己偏好的座位上放了一本黄色的笔记本，不知道是谁的，但显然，这人把笔记本放在这里就是为了占座。正当Toni转身往另一个座位走去，他被熟悉的声音叫住了。  
“抱歉，Andre把我的笔记本放错位置了。”  
黄色笔记本的主人是Marco，Toni承认笔记本的风格非常多特蒙德。  
Toni得到了他的座位，而Marco成为了他这节课上的同桌，这并不是偶然。  
“Toni，你的笔记能借我抄吗？Andre的笔记本上什么也没有，你知道的，快要考试了……”  
Toni并不吝啬他的笔记，Marco在第二天午休的时候就来还笔记本了，还给Toni带了焦糖布丁，说是他妈妈做的。  
“你选修的是英语吗？”  
“西班牙语。”  
“噢，这样，Mesut说你英语不错，我还想着你能陪我练习一下口语……”  
“Mesut看谁都觉得对方英语不错。”Toni直言道。  
能看出Marco多少有些失望，Toni唯有告诉Marco，Andre选修的是英语，他可以去找Andre。  
“好啊，谢谢你了，Toni。”  
Marco怎么会不知道Andre是选修英语的呢？这是Toni暑假的时候才想起来的。  
假期的时候Toni跟家里人到国外旅游了，再回校遇见Marco的时候，对方换了个发型。  
“你用这么多发胶不担心会秃吗？”Thomas抓了抓Marco的金发，不是他熟悉的手感了，他对此感到遗憾。  
“我觉得发胶的危害没有比你老抓他头发这件事大。”Mesut否认了Thomas的危言耸听，他就挺喜欢Marco的新发型。  
Toni怀疑是自己的错觉，Marco好像长得比以前好看了一点，也许不止一点。事实证明不是Toni的错觉，他们学校的女生也是这么认为的，从Marco的储物柜里总能翻出源源不断的情书足以证明这一点。  
“她们是怎么把东西塞进我的柜子里的呢？”Marco把这个问题带到了足球队的聚餐上，然而这个话题本身是Mats挑起的。  
“从你柜子顶上的缝隙就可以塞进去。”Mesut完美地回答了这个问题，“顺带一提，我昨天帮班里的一位女同学往你柜子里塞了一封。”  
Marco撸着袖子佯装要打Mesut的样子，但谁都知道，这种事情不会真的发生，Marco从来不崇尚暴力。  
“如果你觉得困扰的话，就早点找个女朋友吧，也许高中毕业以前你就能脱离处男俱乐部，而不用时时刻刻抓着我或者Mesut来逃避被人拦路告白。”  
Mats的一番话被Mesut严厉地驳斥了，“你的想法非常不负责任。”  
“我觉得还是我跟Lars的办法好，反正大家都分不清我们谁是谁，直接告诉来告白的女生认错人就好了。”Sven笑道。  
“但这就不是我都能借鉴的了。”Marco耸肩。  
“忍一忍就好。”这是Toni能给的唯一建议，没想到把队友们的注意力都吸引过来了，大家都在殷切地期待他继续把一年级时的故事也分享出来。  
“Toni那时候非常受欢迎，非常。”Thomas强调着，“但是最后每一个女生都被他的无动于衷劝退了。”  
“所以现在都只有新生会来跟Toni搭讪了。”Mats补充道。  
Toni的余光瞄到一直若有所思的Marco，无奈道，“Marco，你想笑的话可以笑出来。”  
“我看Toni也误服了Marco的迷情药。”Thomas愤愤地控诉Toni，“如果是我，Toni直接会让我闭嘴。”  
“说明Toni跟你的关系很好啊。”Marco笑着打圆场说，“你们从小就认识，不是吗？”  
Toni寻思着Marco话里的意思是，他们俩不熟，所以自己对他比较客气？  
Andre跟Benedikt姗姗来迟，原因是他们成功当选了这学期慈善日的拍卖对象，被聚集去进行一番谈话，两人来到球队不免要被调笑一番，算是引开了原来关于Toni的话题。  
“我倒是希望有个像是Marco这样的好心人把我带走。”Benedikt发出感慨，并把目光投向Marco，“我确定我的竞价不会有Toni那么贵。”  
“Marco可不会拍下一个沙尔克球迷。”Mats插上了一句，换得Benedikt的一记眼刀。  
说起慈善日拍卖，有些旧事难免被重提。  
“这么说起来，Marco对Toni的第一印象有够好的。”  
大家都在等Marco说他对Toni的评价，Marco扭过头来盯着Toni看了好一会儿，说：“我觉得50欧不亏吧。”  
“谢谢。”Toni面不改色地应下了Marco的话，就是有那么几秒钟，他的心跳好似加速了。  
“天啊，我觉得他们俩是相互下药了。”Thomas在寻求周围的人支持自己的观点，不过他轻易地被忽略了。

不管慈善日如何，足球队的小伙子们首先要面对的是他们的下一场球赛，虽然只是一场友谊赛，但整个教练组对这场比赛看得很重。  
“严格来说，我们从来没有赢过他们。”Mats给Marco解释着两支球队的恩怨情仇。  
“那不严格来说呢？”  
“去年，我们靠点球赢了一次，他们的点球糟糕得跟意大利队一样。”  
“哦，这样——”Marco一边应和着Mats，一边把沙拉中他不喜欢的甘蓝和胡萝卜挑出来。  
Mats无所谓地挑起一块胡萝卜吃了下去，他不挑食，也就有了谈论“Marco就是因为挑食才营养不良”的资本。  
“我才不是营养不良，而且我也不是所有蔬菜都不吃，我只是不爱吃这两种。”Marco争辩道。  
Toni隐约觉得Marco很在意生长发育的事，他好几次看到Marco一脸痛苦地喝牛奶。  
“我也不爱吃胡萝卜，但我能吃下去啊。”Mats还没有停止对Marco的调笑。  
“我也挑食，这没什么。”Toni不咸不淡地接了这么一句话，又用叉子戳了点Marco挑拣出来的东西，送到了自己嘴里，“我挺喜欢吃这个的。”  
“你以后可以让Toni替你吃掉这些。”  
Marco用手肘撞了撞Mats，加以眼神警告，随后又支支吾吾地说，“Toni也不怎么跟我们一起吃午饭。”  
这的确是个问题。Toni旋即又反思，自己怎么就有了要吃掉Marco不爱吃的蔬菜的打算，他的确还挺喜欢吃胡萝卜和甘蓝，但不至于要从别人的餐盘子里拿的地步，而且这么做是不是有些太暧昧了。  
对，暧昧，就像是情侣间会做的事一样，Toni见过那些热恋中的粘腻的人们这么做，比如Felix跟他的女朋友。  
关于Marco不爱吃胡萝卜和甘蓝这件事也就不了了之，那些被挑出来的蔬菜是到了哪个家伙的胃里或者垃圾桶里，Toni都无从得知。  
友谊赛那天下起了雨，雨势并不大，双方教练组都没有叫停比赛。渐渐的，草地有了积水，一时间球传得不那么顺畅了，大家都在打滑，Toni可能也摔倒了那么3、4次吧。  
Marco可能是球队里在心理上对这种突变的天气适应得最好的一个，他说在多特蒙德，天气骤变是常有的事，当然，好心态并不能令他避免花式摔跤。上半场还没过去，场上的任何一个球员都显得很狼狈，球服上不乏泥巴和草屑，不过大家依然很有斗志。  
上半场结束，双方各有精彩的进攻，可惜都缺了点运气，唯有以互交白卷收场。下半场才开始，Toni一次出其不意的拉边，被两个对方防守队员协防的情况下，在球出底线前把它挑高传中，Marco突然冲进禁区里，把球滑铲入网。  
这下不仅背号被泥巴糊上了，Marco脸上也被溅得脏兮兮的，但他把球从球网里捞出来的时候笑得那么开心，一蹦一蹦的就蹦到了Toni的视线里。Toni光注意到Marco带来的那份灿烂，竟然忽略了对方正朝他这边跑过来的事实，把Marco环腰抱起纯粹是Toni下意识的反应。随后有更多的队友加入了庆祝之中，他们在高声欢呼，而在被雨水包围的冰凉中，Toni唯一清晰感受到的，只有Marco身体的温度。  
最终比分定格在2-2，“魔咒”仍未被打破，不过球赛本身很精彩。几乎是在终场哨响起的同时，大雨倾盆而泻。有人一路跑着去避雨，有人在跟对方球员拥抱，Toni往回走的时候，肩膀突然被人搭上了，他以为是Thomas，不料是Marco。  
Marco今天到了最后5分钟仍能跑出叫对方后卫望尘莫及的冲刺，可惜单刀球打在门框上了，不然估计是一次绝杀，为此Marco不免有些沮丧。  
Toni不会说安慰人的话，好在他尚算有耐心当Marco的聆听者。走了几步以后，Toni意识到Marco不太对劲。  
“你是不是哪里受伤了？”  
刚才Marco重重地摔过几次，有磕伤碰伤根本不奇怪，天气又冷，人跑起来的身体发热，自己都可能不知道自己伤了。  
“可能吧，我觉得大腿不太舒服，不过问题不大。”  
Toni直接把Marco交给了教练，说明了情况，目送对方被毛毯裹得里三层外三层往校医室带，Marco用眼神控诉Toni出卖朋友。  
“我是为你好“这种话Toni并不会说出口，即便他真的是在关心Marco，错过一场地区联赛总比错过余下所有比赛要好。  
戏剧性的事在于，这次的慈善日与校足球队的地区联赛比赛日撞在了同一天，足球队教练让前几天比赛中轻度拉伤的Marco和感冒了的Mats去替代被选中的两人。  
Mats对此有太多怨言了，他愁眉苦脸地表示这种情况他甚至不能指望Marco把他拍下。Marco对这件事要平静得多，不如说他带了好奇与期待。  
去往比赛场地的大巴上，关于慈善日拍卖的话题未曾停下。  
“听说Manon对Marco是志在必得的，我想这一对要成了。”论八卦，Thomas总是走在足球队的最前端。  
 “Manon很漂亮是没错，可她跟Marco不合适，她太高调了。”Mesut谈论道。  
“你们要知道上一学期Manon可是好几次让Marco难堪的，这次怎么说也轮到Marco报仇了。”Andre恨不得自己能直击整个过程，可惜还有比赛等着他。  
“幼稚。”Mesut单方面宣布退出这个话题。  
一路上Toni都戴上耳机没有说话，实则他能听见队友们的交谈，思绪骤然回到半年前的慈善日上。  
如果当时有主动跟他握手就好了。这个念头来得莫名其妙，Toni硬是愣了好一会儿。  
按照惯例，比赛结束后，足球队队员是可以不回学校报道的，遑论他们今天赢得了一场漂亮的胜利，Lars和Sven两兄弟提议大家一起到外面庆祝。Benedikt则表示他想要回学校看看Mats跟Marco什么情况，还拉上了Mesut，Toni罕见地加入了这两人的阵容。  
“我以为你会选择回家。”Thomas的神情充分诠释了什么叫大惊小怪。  
“今天Felix说要带朋友回家，会很吵。”Toni随便编了个理由。  
以Thomas反戈为前提的情况下，到快餐店庆祝比赛胜利的阵容变得很单薄，最后所有人都回到学校去了。  
学校里一如以往所有的慈善日那样，非常热闹，显得一个人在树荫下玩手机的Mats更寂寞了，Benedikt没有错过第一时间去嘲笑Mats的机会。  
“所以今天根本没有人愿意拍下你吗？”  
“哦，不是，”Mats否认了Benedikt的说法，“我度过了不错的午餐时光，不过Marco有点中暑，我把他带到了保健室。”  
“怎么听起来这是你跟Marco为了逃避下午的灾难时光的小把戏。”Benedikt挑眉。  
“你怎么知道的？”  
“因为你看起来一点也不担心他，况且Marco可是能在这种天气踢满全场的人。”  
“好吧，”Mats摊手，“原定计划是这样的，但是Manon坚持要一起到保健室去，我只能把Marco丢下了。”  
“我认为这是你单方面教唆Marco这么做的，而且为什么是Marco演中暑的那个，而不是你？”Mesut提出质疑。  
“显然，一开始我考虑到让Marco背我太吃力了，不过最好还是找人去把Marco救出来，我能看出Marco很不擅长招架Manon。”  
“你怎么不去？”Benedikt反问。  
“说实话吗？因为我惹不起Manon，生物课的小组作业我还得靠她。”Mats避开了Benedikt的白眼，把目光放到了Toni身上，“你们不觉得Toni才是去捞人的最佳选择吗？”  
通常来说，Toni会无视这种要求，只不过考虑到Marco曾经帮了自己一回，这次算是还Marco一个人情，他应下了这件事。  
“我在思考明天是不是要世界末日了。”  
Thomas又一次被Toni的不按常理行事震惊了，一次又一次的震惊累积到能让他在某一天得知Toni跟Marco在高中的时候就神不知鬼不觉地在一起这件事时平静异常，不过这就是后话了。  
在进入保健室以前，Toni内心根本没有任何预想，他坦然到没有敲门就把门打开了，以至于看见里面的景象时有片刻怔住了。要详细地描述Toni所见的话，Marco背挨着墙，连掌心也贴到墙面上，束着高马尾的棕发女生攀着他的肩。  
他们在接吻。  
Toni比以往任何一个更要对愤怒有了实感，如果可以的话，他会朝Marco挥拳，这种冲动来得太突然，他单纯想这么做罢了，说不出个中缘由。  
是Marco先见到Toni的，他们的视线恰好对上了，而背对Toni的女生也因为Marco的不寻常反应意识到第三人的闯入，愤愤地转过身来呵斥来人的不礼貌。  
“Fuck，没有人教过你进门要先敲门吗？”  
更令Toni意想不到的是，Marco竟然就趁着女生转身的瞬间冲向自己，拿出了球场上过掉后卫单刀的气势。Toni下意识躲开了一步，结果Marco在迈出保健室门口的一瞬抓住了他的手腕，带着他一起在走廊上狂奔起来。两个人的脚步声在空旷的教学楼里好似都盖过了外头的吵闹，显得无比突兀，竟又有些美妙，带着自由与年少的意味。  
两人一路从一楼跑到了三楼，这场奔跑以Marco用门卡刷开地理实验室的门为止。  
Toni今天踢满了全场，体能消耗非常大，又被Marco带着跑了一路，一时间恢复不过来，也说不出话。Marco直直摔坐到地上，气喘吁吁，仰头看向背靠着门同样在喘气的Toni，突然肆意地笑了起来。  
Toni皱起了眉头，他可以把自己现在的情形形容为狼狈，这件事的始作俑者自然是Marco，但对方在没心没肺地笑着，令Toni感到自己哪怕有一丁点气愤都跟个傻子似的，就更气了。  
“拉我一把，我忘了我才拉伤了。”Marco说罢还吐了吐舌头。  
“……”  
Toni不那么想理Marco，他觉得这人明明是自作自受，然而对方可怜巴巴地望着自己，Toni竟然就把手伸出去让人给握住了。  
把人拉起来的时候，两人有一刹那离得很近，Toni的注意力不自觉地落到了Marco的唇上，微微发肿的唇瓣宣示着刚才这人在做什么，这样的提醒叫Toni很烦闷，无处宣泄那种，恨不得狠狠吻住Marco。然后Toni大脑就因为萌生了这么个危险的念头而短路了。  
“Toni？”  
“嗯。”  
“刚才你在保健室看到的事……”  
“我不会跟别人说。”  
“好吧，不过我觉得我有必要为刚才的事做点解释。”  
“为什么？”Toni认为这不是什么必要的事。  
“也不为什么吧，”Marco挠了挠后脑勺，似乎是在斟酌辞措，“就……我跟Manon说我不喜欢女生，她不相信。”Marco无奈地笑了，眼神无比坦荡地望向Toni，似乎在渴求一点回应。  
Toni现在感觉更糟糕了，他不知道Marco对自己说这些是什么意思，更不知道Marco说的“不喜欢女生”是为了摆脱Manon还是真的……总之他根本听不见Marco之后还唧唧歪歪地跟他说了什么，本能使他只想尽快从这个有Marco的空间逃出去。  
“抱歉，我该回家了。”纯粹是Toni的家教在支撑他僵硬地挤出这几个字，紧接着得体地离开了地理实验室。  
许多人说Toni比同龄人早熟，这份早熟足够让Toni在慌张之后迅速冷静下来，理清楚他对Marco的许多弯弯绕绕的想法。  
也没那么复杂，Toni连续做了好几晚乱七八糟的梦，在梦里，汗津津的Marco穿着脏兮兮的球服，在地理实验室与自己亲热。Toni例行给自己额头探热，他没有发烧，也没有生病，不过需要换上新的内裤，并且把床单处理了。Toni能确定自己的确喜欢上Marco了，是比普通朋友更进一步的那种喜欢，这让Toni不那么自在。  
Toni懂得怎么跟朋友相处，可他不懂怎么跟Marco相处了。  
在接下来一段时间，Toni非常有意识地控制自己不要去关注Marco，他本能地隔绝了关于Marco的一切信息，取得了很不错的效果，至少Marco真的就跟在Toni的世界里消失了一样。除了Marco以外，Toni的生活一切如常，他还是会让Thomas凑到他身边吃午饭，并且叨叨唠唠地跟他分享他并不关心的学校里的新鲜事。  
“Marco太久没有来训练了，我们两周后不是要踢地区赛的1/4决赛了嘛，眼看教练就要跟Mr. Fischer抢人了。”  
“嗯？Mr. Fischer怎么了？”由于Toni大脑自动过滤了Marco的信息，Toni只听到Thomas在谈论他们的物理老师，他以为自己的问题是安全的，不会触及敏感区的。  
“青少年科技大赛？好像是叫这个名字吧，Mats说的，Mr. Fischer让Marco报名参赛了，看样子是要缺席之后球队的所有比赛了。”  
Toni不知道自己是在庆幸还是在失望，或者两者都有。  
“教练挺着急的，都闹到校长那里了，说接下来的比赛很需要Marco。”Mats带着他的午餐加入了两人的谈话，“但是Mr. Fischer也说了，Marco参加这个比赛是能得奖的，他们会做出一个超酷的机器人。”  
“机器人，那的确很酷，但捧回地区赛的冠军奖杯更酷。”Thomas说。  
“Mr. Fischer一再强调Marco在机械学方面很有天赋，不过也确实，上学期他的物理课笔记几乎是整个年级疯抢的。”  
“嗯？”  
“Mats，是你刚才那句话的哪个词触发了Toni的声控开关？”  
“Marco上学期借的我的物理笔记。”作为谢礼送的布丁还险些被Thomas抢去了。  
“怎么会呢？你们的笔记完全不一样啊。”作为把两个人的笔记都借过的Thomas在这件事上很有发言权。  
Marco其实根本不需要Andre或者自己的笔记，所以去年是为什么呢？还有许许多多别的的线索交织在一起，Toni隐约猜到了背后的谜底，可他不敢妄然下定论，好像往前一步就要踏进什么不得了的深渊之中。  
先让它维持这个模样吧，Toni做出了一个最保守的选择。  
   
圣诞节前，足球队赢下了地区的1/4决赛，足够让他们带着喜悦度过马上要到来的假期。  
Toni一如往常拒绝了庆功派对的邀请，他并不会为了一个派对改变晚上的睡觉时间。Mats提出作为情感的补偿，球队需要他给打个电话询问那个被Mr. Fischer困在物理实验室的Marco能不能到派对上来。  
这个要求于Toni而言很是为难，天知道他多久没有跟Marco有交集了，他想拒绝Mats，可是Mats已经接通了Marco的电话。  
“Toni有事想要找你。”  
“……”  
Toni只能接过手机，听着听筒里传出的电流音，许久也不知道该说什么。  
“Toni，是你在听吗？”  
很难形容这是什么感受，Toni从Marco的话里听出了距离感，对方的询问显得那么小心翼翼，好似他们从来不是朋友。  
“嗯。”周围的空气好像被抽走了一样，Toni的胸闷闷的，只能挤出个单音节。  
“好久不见了，emmmmmmm……恭喜你们今天赢了比赛，Mesut跟我说了。”  
赢了比赛，噢对，Toni想起他是为什么要经历这段尴尬的通话时间。  
“今晚有个庆功派对，Mats让我问你要不要去。”  
“你会去吗？”  
“不会。”  
“事实上我答应了我的两个姐姐今晚会留下来招呼她们的朋友。”  
“哦，这样。”  
Toni在想，有没有这么一种可能，如果刚才自己给出了肯定的回答，那么他今晚会在派对上见到Marco，可惜这个假设不能被验证了。  
“还有别的事吗？”  
“没有了。”  
两人陷入了异样的沉默，Toni边上的Thomas还一直问Marco是怎么回答的，听起来比谁都着急。  
“那……学校见吧。”  
不等Toni回应，Marco先挂了电话，听着耳边的“嘟嘟”声，Toni认为自己傻极了，怎么会让刚才那样的对话出现呢？  
也就是这个庆功派对举办的夜晚，Toni跟Felix正在客厅里打FIFA，他的心不在焉已经被Felix控诉了无数遍。突然之间，Toni的手机收到了来自Marco的一条短信，假如他没有理解错，这是一条告白短信。  
-「我喜欢你。」  
按Felix的说法是Toni当时反应有点太大了，很明显浑身颤了一颤，差点把手机丢出去了，于是他饶有兴致地把Toni的手机抢过来看看发生了什么不得了的事。  
“我觉得这个Marco只是在玩大冒险。”  
Toni摇头，他同意Felix的说法，但他仍然摇头。把短信反复读了几次，Toni不知道该回复什么。  
“好吧，你打算怎么办？”  
“明天到他家楼下等他。”  
这不是一次奇思妙想的冒险，而是Toni寻求了许久的突破口，维持是Toni单方面的想法，早些时候的那次通话让他明白Marco已经在往回退了，于是只能由他向前。  
“如果他真的是在玩大冒险呢？”  
“那我会揍他。”毫不留情那种，反正Toni早就有想揍Marco的念头了。  
“相信我，明天他会跟见了鬼似的。”  
首先，Toni要知道Marco家地址，他找Thomas问了，Thomas总是会知道这些信息。  
-「你们终于要和好了吗？」  
-「什么？」  
-「我不知道你们为什么吵架，所以不好评价，总之祝你们顺利吧：）」  
我们没有吵架。Toni也懒得跟Thomas解释了。  
翌日，Toni真的早早起床，绕一个圈去到Marco楼下，等着Marco出门。Felix说对了一半，Marco看到自己的时候表情的确有些精彩，可接下来的发展又回到了Toni设想的轨道上，对方礼貌地笑着问自己为什么来了。  
Toni把短信打开了，从Marco的反应来看，他知道那真的是一次大冒险，而且Marco发错了对象，可最后Marco没有说一句解释的话。  
“要我猜你这是什么意思吗？”  
“就短信里的意思。”Marco挺了挺腰，好似要给自己提些许气势，“你觉得困扰的话可以揍我，然后当什么事也没有发生。”  
Toni拿起手机，迅速在短信栏上敲下了几个字，发送出去了。  
“看短信。”Toni保证，这么幼稚的事他这辈子只做这一次。  
-「嗯，我也是。」  
Marco难以置信地望向Toni，Toni朝他点点头，并看着Marco的耳朵以肉眼可见的速度发红，最后变得跟熟透了一样。  
“Toni，我建议你不要再盯着我看。”Marco对自己耳朵发红是有意识的，他抬手捂住了双耳。  
“为什么？”  
“马上我的脸也要烫起来了。”Marco索性把外套的帽子给自己盖上了。  
Toni推着车跟Marco走了一小段路，跟绿茵场上的那个Marco不一样，跟自己并肩走的Marco可以说得上本分，他用厚厚的外套把自己裹得密不透风，还把半张脸藏进外套里了，露出了一双亮晶晶的绿眼睛。  
他们一路上几乎没有交流，只是各怀着事关青春期的小心思。  
“我到地铁站就行，Mesut在等我。”  
“然后你就把我抛下了？”  
Marco为这道“男朋友还是死党重要”的选择题愁得整张脸都要皱在一起了，“你在意这个吗？”  
“你的短信是不是原本要发给Mesut的。”  
“才不是！明明是发给Tho……不对，那不重要！”Marco目光不自然地挪到了另一边，佯装他在关注路边的野草。  
“我可以吻你吗？”  
Marco并没有很适应他跟Toni之间关系的变化，他需要一点时间消，而后犹犹豫豫地点了头。  
“现在？”  
“等你准备好的时候。”这个样子的Marco太可爱了，Toni没办法狠下心来当一个步步紧逼的坏人。  
Marco给了Toni一个拥抱，同时飞快地在他脸颊上落下一个吻，低声说：“第一节课下课后，地理实验室见。”  
这件事是真的不能让Mr. Flick知道了。  
   
还是在圣诞假期前，Marco宣布放弃了他的科技大赛，重新投入到球队的训练中，为此Mr. Fischer很是郁闷。  
“为了配合你不想见我这件事，我才向Mr. Fischer报名的，做机器人哪里有踢球好玩。”  
Marco圣诞假期要回到多特蒙德，这是他跟Toni在假期以前最后一点在地理实验室偷闲的时光。Toni还坐在那个窗台上，而Marco枕着他的大腿，手上用草稿纸叠着纸飞机。  
“我表现得很明显吗？”Toni是明知故问，连Thomas都看出来了的事，怎么会不明显？  
Marco吹了声口哨，没有正面回答。  
“那时候我确实不想见到你。”Toni坦白道，“不过不是你的问题。”  
“嗯哼，让我猜猜，混乱的青春期？”Marco语气里尽是调侃。  
Toni沉默了片刻，才说，“差不多，我洗了3条床单，还总想着你脱掉球服的样子。”  
“你……”  
Marco一下子坐了起身，目光闪烁，逐渐从震惊中缓过来，咬着唇欲言又止。Toni凑过去吻了Marco，这样对方就不用说话了，也不会把下嘴唇咬破。  
“不正常吗？”  
“我以为你纠结的是性取向的问题，天啊你的思想怎么这么前卫，直接跳到……那一步了。”Marco说话的语速逐渐加快，他是紧张了。  
Toni牵过Marco的手，十指紧扣，低头亲吻对方的手背，“Marco，如果你觉得太快了，我们可以暂时停下来，现在这样也挺好的。”  
在这段关系中，Toni是更舒适的一方，Marco很多时候会刻意配合着Toni的节奏，有时候会为了跟对方频率适配不上而懊恼。Toni他一直很想告诉Marco其实不用这样的，相互给对方带来麻烦大抵也是一种情趣。  
“其实啊，刚才你牵我手的时候，就是……刚才，我都决定好了就算你说现在要在这里做，我都会答应的。”  
“真的？”  
“我说了，是刚才，你错过了。”  
Marco笑得跟恶作剧得逞了的小孩似的，Toni不自觉也跟着Marco笑了，他知道Marco心情很好，恰好他也会因为Marco心情变好而变得心情好。  
圣诞节前Toni给Marco寄了卡片，换来Marco的一通电话。  
“圣诞节第二天我爸妈要带着我的两个姐姐到意大利旅游。”  
“你怎么被丢下了？”  
“Abitur，你不用准备吗？”  
“不需要这么快。”  
Toni期待Marco接下来会有怎样的安排，他很清楚对方给自己打电话不会是纯粹要抱怨被家人抛弃的假期。  
“那……你想要到多特蒙德来吗？”  
“我去多特蒙德做什么呢？”  
“看一场球赛？”  
“冬歇期了，天才。”  
“那……你可以……”Marco说话的声音越来越小，Toni根本听不清他后面还嘀咕了些什么。  
“我会去的。”  
也就在26日一大早，Toni背着一套简单的换洗衣服，坐上了前往多特蒙德的火车，在午饭时间前见到了他的男朋友。明明没有分开很久，在见面的一瞬间，两个人拥抱了足足5分钟，热炙得就要把周遭薄薄的积雪全部融化。  
Marco邀请Toni到他的家里，在玄关脱下外套的时候磨蹭了好一会儿，Toni以为Marco的外套拉链卡住了，低头要帮他弄，然后Toni从外套的领口看到了Marco穿在里面的球服。  
接下来会发生什么事，两人之间心照不宣。  
Marco手忙脚乱地在厨房捣鼓起来，最后Toni得到了点勉强能吃的东西。这不重要，重要的是之后他们跳过了Marco一开始提议的FIFA，滚到了Marco的床上。  
起初他们只是平躺在床上，有一句没一句地聊着天，Marco的手不知道什么时候搭到了Toni的肚子上揉了起来。  
“你怕不怕痒？”  
Toni笑了，Marco在这个时候问这样的问题有点太过可爱，他索性整个人翻到了Marco身上。  
Marco一开始很紧张，双手紧紧拽住他的球服下摆。Toni可能把这辈子知道的哄人的话都用到Marco身上了，对方才愿意缓缓地退步，好让Toni撩高他的球服，舔弄他的小腹和前胸。Toni有感觉到被自己压在身下的人先是身体僵硬地一颤一颤，逐渐柔软了下去，嘴里发出些含糊的呜声。  
Marco不善于隐藏，至少在亲热的时候是这样，被弄得舒服的时候会嘀嘀咕咕，比如说他告诉Toni他7岁的时候还在这张床上尿过一次，是自己悄咪咪洗的被铺。这样事关Marco的童年与这张床的联系在Toni听来实在太犯规了。他现在正躺在Marco睡了17年的床上，准备要操床的主人，反观曾经有过的春梦的内容，实在是太单薄了。  
“Marco，今天你该长大了，射在床上好不好？”  
Marco犯迷糊了，摇摇头又点点头，咬着唇，看上去一脸无辜。  
当自己的漂亮男友在床上变换演绎着可爱与情色，Toni突然明白为什么他在看Pornhub上的男同性交短片时都不会起丝毫反应，那些人都不是Marco，也就无法成为Toni的性幻想对象。Toni默默感慨原来自己是那么喜欢Marco，喜欢到质疑起最初遇到Marco的那个自己怎么能保持镇定的。  
Toni一边在Marco白皙的脖颈上留下属于他的印记，一边把手探进松垮垮的球裤里隔着最后一层棉布摸揉起对方身下的隆起。Marco不自觉地把双腿缠到Toni腰间，让Toni轻而易举地把他黏糊糊的内裤扒下。内裤挂在Marco大腿上，没有被完全脱掉，Toni也没有要脱下Marco的球裤的意思，他就这样在球裤里握住了Marco的欲望，缓缓撸动。  
“会弄脏球裤……”Marco稍显不安。  
“可以洗干净的。”  
“我不是这个意思，我是说……之后比赛我……”  
Marco满脸写着“我后悔穿着球服跟男朋友做爱”，尤其是这件球服还不是什么一次性用品。  
“你总不能穿上就想被我操吧？”  
“如果有这样的可能呢？”  
Toni不敢相信Marco摆出一副深思熟虑的样子过后问出了这样的问题，也许Marco实在地有这样的忧虑，而在Toni听起来，这就是一种诱惑。  
“那你得忍到比赛结束了。”  
这个年纪的男孩子其实经不住撩拨，Toni没有为谁撸过，手活也就那样了，可Marco没用多久就射了一回。  
“现在我可以脱下球裤了吗？”Marco挫败地瘪了瘪嘴。  
“请随意。”  
Marco趁脱裤子的契机从床上跪立起来，翻出了准备好的安全套和润滑剂，然后就不肯乖乖躺回Toni身下了，非要坐在Toni身上。  
“哇，Toni你知道吗？我对你最开始的喜欢是非常柏拉图的。”Marco搂住Toni的脖子，侧过头细细吻着对方的下颌线。  
“在拍卖会上的一见钟情？”Toni往手心里挤了一坨透明胶质液体，反思自己竟然一度相信过Marco那听着就是瞎编的理由。  
“不是，我是说，一见钟情是真的，但不是在拍卖会上，是我妈领着我到校长室申请入学的时候。”  
Marco告诉Toni，校长室的窗能看到学校以前那棵老橡树，那么Toni就知道了，他总喜欢在午饭后到那个地方眯一会儿，直到那棵树被移走了。  
“那天你在逗一只白猫。”  
“你是喜欢猫还是喜欢我？”  
Marco的下体已经被Toni用润滑剂抹了个遍，Toni的手指正抵在他男朋友从未被开发过的隐秘入口处。  
“这是个现在该问的问题吗？”Marco不禁攥紧了Toni衬衫背部的布料，强装着镇静继续说，“我要是喜欢猫就没后来那么多事了。”  
“哦？”  
Toni不过把一小节手指轻戳进去，Marco的反应大得有些吓人了，Toni以为自己就要被Marco的拥抱勒得喘不过气了。  
“放轻松，就是一根手指。”  
“我努力了啊，但这种事又不是努力了就行的。”  
“你得知道，我那里的尺寸比手指粗多了。”  
“……我不想知道。”  
第一次与喜欢的人分享自己的身体与情欲的过程磕磕绊绊得可以说不堪回首，许多年后，Marco还记得Toni白白浪费了三个安全套，Toni则记着Marco疼哭了的模样，其实彼此都怀念那时候那份迫不及待想把自己的一切交给对方的单纯。  
两人在多特蒙德一起度过了三天假期，白天Marco带着Toni到处逛逛，晚上他们会挤在同一张床上不知餍足地感受着对方的气息。那是他们最快乐的三天，他们可以只拥有彼此，只拥有爱情。  
“Toni，马上我们就要毕业了。”  
Marco说这句话时Toni就隐隐约约明白，无论平时Marco如何尽力迁就自己，唯独是关于未来的选择，Marco不会让步，同时他也不会束缚Toni的选择。  
“也不过是异地恋而已。”说这话时，Toni可能是这个世界上最大无畏的人。  
大学时，是慕尼黑到多特蒙德的距离，大学毕业后，是马德里到多特蒙德的距离。Toni是不安分要到处闯荡的那个，Marco则是死心眼地守着一间实验室的那个。  
Mesut总是以为两个人是最近的同学聚会里搞上的，一听发现这种可以说非常不人道的异地恋已经持续了六年，愣了半天也只能祝福两个人天长地久了。

回忆定格在了Mesut说的“天长地久”上戛然而止，Toni才意识到自己竟然在笑，他可喜欢这个祝福了。  
抬头望向窗外，似乎正在下小雪，此时已经是凌晨了，Toni放下了笔记本电脑，他的腿有些麻，就在他准备到浴室坐睡前洗漱前，毫无缘由地，他去打开了房门。  
Marco正抱成一团，坐在门边，还睡着了。  
Toni叹了口气，庆幸自己有那么一刹那的灵感，虽说走廊也是有供暖的，但暖气开得不是那么足，Marco要是这么过上一晚，很可能会被冻得感冒。  
“Marco，先醒醒。”  
“嗯？”  
Marco揉着眼睛迷迷糊糊说了一声“早安”，Toni顿时就生气不起来了，明明他前一秒还在想着要严肃地训斥一番他的男友，太不会保护自己的身体了。  
“还不太早。”Toni干脆把人横抱进房间，轻轻放到床上，“怎么不按门铃。”  
“实验室那边结束得太晚了，那批催化剂很贵的，我怕被那群小朋友糟蹋了，来了以后我想着你已经睡了，不想吵醒你。”  
“那你也不能在走廊睡吧？”  
“你说你明天一早就走，我也不知道你到底有多早……”  
“就想再见我一面？”Toni已经后悔他没有把自己到多特蒙德来的事提前告诉Marco了。  
“还有这个。”Marco在Toni的脸颊飞速地亲了一口。  
Goodbye kiss，Marco总是很执着于这种充满了仪式感的小动作，Toni有问过这是不是一种迷信。  
“当然不是啊，迷信是告诉自己的事，这个明明是告诉你的事。”  
“告诉我什么？”  
“我喜欢你啊。”  
Marco又开始犯困了，躺倒在床上就开始往被窝里钻，找了个舒服的姿势就不动了。  
“先去洗个热水澡。”  
“不要……”  
“如果你现在睡着了，我就在结婚申请材料上面摁你的指纹了。”  
“嗯，可以。”  
Toni突然有些反应不过来了，“Marco，你再说一次？”  
“我说，”Marco睁开了眼睛，“我们结婚吧，如果你喜欢，我们可以在马德里注册，我大概下周能有时间过去。”  
“又有学术会议？”  
Marco到马德里去的次数屈指可数，除了两三次是Toni替他买好机票让他过去，剩下的全是跟他导师参加学术会议。  
“我是准备专门去找你的，而且，Toni你重点搞错了。”  
重点，噢，对，他们刚才在讨论结婚。Toni不得不感慨Marco是个天才，明明他跟Marco都算得上爱情长跑了，这一刻竟然有了闪婚的浪漫。  
“不如我们可以明天就注册，在多特蒙德。”  
“你明天不是一早就要回去？”  
“这重要吗？”他要结婚了，别的事都不重要。  
“好了，Toni，你困不困？”  
“你先睡，只要你睡醒还记得我们要结婚。”  
“当然会记得，”Marco伸了个懒腰，“晚安，Toni。”  
“晚安。”  
在Toni睡下去以前，他还有个重要的事情要做，严谨的德国人是会按照要求向他上司请假的。  
“我明天结婚，休假。”  
短信发送完毕，关机，睡觉，Toni做得一气呵成。至于马德里那边在收到这个信息后那边乱成什么样了，就跟Toni没有丝毫关系了。

 

 

 

 

 

  
 

 

   
   
   
   
   
   
 


End file.
